


"Where am I?"

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: Ben’s Death Theories [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bens death, Canon Compliant, Electrocution, Gen, God is a sassy child and I love her, Pre-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, ambiguous ending, explicit descriptions of torture, gun - Freeform, unhappy ending (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: Ben writhed in the pain from his training, crying as the electricity coursed through his body.OrHow I think it would go If Ben died during training.





	"Where am I?"

      “Number Six it is time for your training,” Reginalds cold, uncaring voice shot ice through Ben's veins as he sood and followed his ‘Father’ mantally perparing himself for another weekly torture session disguised as training. Lately his father had taken to electrocuting his son, under the guise of learning to control ‘The Horrors’ while in pain. The Horrors he called them, as if they were nothing more than terrible monsters, and while Ben used to think that was true, he found that they were like puppies when shown love, tentacle puppies, but still. Klaus had affectionately named them the ‘Bentacles’ and they seemed to like the name.

 

      Something was wrong. An electrode was shoved into his side with more aggression than usual. Ben turned his head to see a man in a lab coat he didn't recognize, strapping him down to the metal table, and another putting the needles into him. Where was Mom? He struggled to hold back tears as another rod pierced his skin.

 

      Then the current started.

 

      It was worse then anything that came before it, red hot electricity firing into him. He screamed as the pain flashed through him, contracting his muscles and cauterizing the wounds the insertion had cause. The Bentacles broke from his torso, flailing around suddenly in the same pain he was. They trashed around searching for some way to stop the pain, quickly zeroing on Reginald behind his bulletproof glass.

 

      “Number Six control your powers this instant!” He yelled as the tentacles slammed into the glass. Ben was so so tired, his brain barely able to register the pain he was in, and yet it was nothing compared to the feeling of pain that came from his friends attack the person who should care for him in agony, while his father simply took notes, sighing before opening a tiny window into the room and sticking a pistol through it, shooting the tentacles, causing them to collapse all around the room and knocking the remaining breath from Ben's lungs. 

 

      He tried to see what his father would do next but everything kept phasing out of focus and going dark, before he finally gave in to the darkness.

  
  
  


      “You know, I didn’t expect you to be the first to show up here,”  a little girl said to him, holding a hand out to help him up from the forest floor.

 

      “Where is here?” Ben asked rubbing his head.

 

      “The afterlife silly,” She rolled her eyes, climbing onto a bike.

 

      “The afterlife??” Ben was stunned, he died? “Can I go back?”

 

      “Not to life, however if you want to see your brother you will be able to... eventually,”

 

      “Eventually?”

 

      “Well it's customary to at least wait until your deathiversary, however I’ve had people go back within a week, however it's much more difficult,” she shrugged.

 

      “Who are you?”

 

      “Whoever you believe me to be,” She answered cryptically. “Come, we’ll go to my office and discuss,”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want a second part of this about Bens Adventures in Heaven let me know


End file.
